Many sports board users use board bags to protect their boards. Typically, users apply wax to the surface of the sports boards to improve traction between the body and the board. Furthermore, this wax melts due to its particular properties, causing difficulties to remove the boards out of their traditional bags. Moreover, the melted wax creates heavy, inflexible board bags that are difficult to use over time.
It is desirable to have a flexible, lightweight sports board sleeve that allows users to insert or remove waxed boards from the bag without disturbing the wax so that the bag can be re-used multiple times. In addition, the board bag dimensions should be customizable to accommodate boards of different sizes. Others have attempted to provide pseudo sports board bags, either by using elastic edges so that the respective bag does not cover the waxed portion of the board or by applying removable sheets to the interior of the bag. Moreover, others have just provided bags with interiors that are more easily washable. Although such designs and complements help prevent wax from transferring onto the bag, they either allow parts of the sports board to be exposed and thus unprotected, or are just difficult to use because the user must either wash them or replace them.
The aforementioned arrangements suffer from disadvantages that the present disclosure seeks to resolve.